


Full of Surprises (1/1)

by LorelaiSquared



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-08
Updated: 2010-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-23 15:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LorelaiSquared/pseuds/LorelaiSquared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"This is the day the Boston Red Sox win the World Series for the first time in 86 years" </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Full of Surprises (1/1)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the spectacular [](http://earlgreytea68.livejournal.com/profile)[**earlgreytea68**](http://earlgreytea68.livejournal.com/) on her 30th Birthday. I figured I couldn't go wrong combining your love of the Red Sox with your love of Who! :) Enjoy, my friend, and have a MARVELOUS day!

  
The TARDIS door swung open with a high pitched creak, and the Doctor burst out excitedly, pulling Rose behind him.

“Doctor, slow down!” Rose said as she stumbled. “Where are we? What’s the hurry?”

“You’ll see.” The Doctor grinned at her, but continued to tug her forward down the modern-earth street.

They turned a corner and were sudden amid a loud, excited crowd. Most of the people were wearing either red or blue and there was a buzz of energy in the air that immediately set Rose’s heart pumping rapidly.

“What--”

The Doctor placed his index finger over her lips. “Shhhh, it’s a surprise.”

Sighing, Rose shrugged and allowed the Doctor to pull her through the crowd. They reached a revolving gate, and when the Doctor held up the psychic paper, they were promptly ushered through.

The Doctor navigated through the dense crowd, his hand still firmly wrapped around Rose’s. After winding through multiple corridors, they walked up a ramp and entered a massive stadium.

Rose’s eyes widened as she took in the bright green field and the enormous crowd. The sound was deafening and there were people everywhere, many of them waving banners and flags.

“Did you bring me to a cricket match or something?” Rose asked as the Doctor led her up a steep set of stairs.

“Better.”

“Football?”

The Doctor shuffled past a row of people who were already seated until he came to two empty seats. He released her hand and waited for Rose to sit before he answered.

“Rose, you are about to see history in action.” He beamed at her.

Rose frowned. “History? But we’re just at a sporting event.”

“Oh, Rose, this is so much more than a sporting event. This is the final game of the 2004 World Series.”

Rose blinked at him. “World Series of what?”

“Baseball.” The Doctor practically squealed.

“Oh! That’s an American sport, isn’t it? How is this historical?”

“This is the day the Boston Red Sox win the World Series for the first time in 86 years. This is huge, Rose – a win that fans have been waiting for almost a century to see. Believe me; it’s going to be incredible.”

*****

As the final inning drew to an end, the Doctor began to bounce excitedly in his seat and Rose started to giggle. She was in awe of the fact that even with the entire universe at his fingertips; he still found such pleasure from simple earthly events. “You are full of surprises, aren’t you?”

He squeezed her hand and met her eyes. “For you, always.”

The sudden intensity of his gaze made her blush and she found herself suddenly short of breath. Embarrassed, she started to turn away, but she’d barely moved an inch before his hand was on her cheek, turning her back toward him.

They stared at each other for a long moment, their faces gravitating toward each other as though magnetized by an invisible source. Then, with the crowd erupting around them, as the Red Sox were announced the 2004 World Series winners, the Doctor and Rose kissed for the first time.

 _Fin!_


End file.
